


Take Then Thy Bond

by vinniebatman



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Tara, Warren manages to make it as far as Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Then Thy Bond

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Melds together the events of "Villains," and the AtS episode "Tomorrow" wherein Lorne leaves for Las Vegas, Skip steals Cordy, and Connor drops Angel to the bottom of the sea. The main idea is that Warren got the hell out of Sunnydale, and Willow followed. Title comes from Shakepeare's "The Merchant of Venice," from the line " _Take then thy bond, take thou thy pound of flesh_.   
> **Prompt:** Willow/Angel, restitution for [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/). There isn't really any Angel/Willow shippiness here, but there is angst.  
>  **Beta:** [](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/profile)[**_beetle_**](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I make no money from this, and claim no ownership over the to any of the copyrighted material of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel: the Series". Those works belong to their creators.  
> 

Angel locked his jaw, trying to hold the noise in.  But as another strip of flesh peeled off of his chest, his body burning as though doused in holy water, he screamed.  He looked down from where he hung in the air, seeing dark eyes and white flesh.

Willow pouted, so like the vampire version of her he'd seen years ago.  "Oh, poor Angel, you don't like this?  Turn about is fair play, after all."  She paused, the pout replaced by anger.  "Poor Jenny; she and Giles didn't deserve what you did.  None of us did."

Willow's face smoothed, the malicious grin returning.  "Do you ever miss it?  Being evil, killing the innocent?  You have to admit, being guiltless is so much easier."

_Connor had moved into the hotel, had asked for help in training.  It had been a perfect day, with Fred and Gunn helping him train his son._

_Then Cordy had run in, her eyes wide._

_"What it is?  A vision?" Angel had asked, a knot forming in his stomach._

_"It's Willow. She's here and... it's bad."_

Angel looked across the street, past the charred, skinless corpse of the young man who'd apparently killed Willow's girlfriend.  Fred and Gunn were sprawled on the asphalt, unconscious, while Cordy and Connor stood there, wrapped in magic, incapable of movement.

Willow followed his gaze.  "Now, Cordy and the other two I remember; but this one, he's new."  She floated over to Connor, dark eyes studying him.

It hurt to inhale, but Angel didn't care.  "Leave him alone," he managed to rasp.

Willow turned and pinned him with a hard stare; searing pain followed as she tore through his mind, her eyes vacant as she flipped through Angel's memories like a stack of photographs.

"Oh, how sweet; Angel has son!  Such a heartwarming moment," she sneered.

She turned back to Connor and cocked her head to the side.  A low moan sounded as Connor squeezed his eyes shut, the vacant look returning to Willow's eyes.

"Wow, Angel; I never thought anyone could hate you more than Xander, but someone does! And it's your own son!"  Willow chuckled.  "Dropping him into the bottom of the ocean _is_ a good idea, kiddo, but I think we can do better."

Angel met Connor's gaze; it was filled with pure hatred, and felt a part of himself shatter.  Then he began to writhe as the torture started again.

His skin bubbled as the blood boiled in his veins. All he could focus on was the pain, his awareness of Buffy and Xander's arrival and the following fight ephemeral.  Nothing registered as his screams were torn from him again again as pieces of burned skin fell away.  Then the agony just stopped.

As he fell into blissful unconsciousness, he could hear Willow sobbing.


End file.
